All You're Good For
by DeathValleyQueen
Summary: Just a Wesker/Chris one-shot. No plot whatsoever.


**A/N:** **I don't own Chris and Wesker, because if I did, things would be different. I wrote this for fun, and I'm not profiting from it at all, etc. etc. ad nauseam. The things that are in italics are thoughts.**

Chris struggled fruitlessly against the hands pinning him to the wall, earning him a patronizing laugh from the owner of the hands.

"Wesker, let me go, goddammit!" Chris shouted.

"Now, why would I go and do a thing like that, Christopher?" the blonde replied. He slid a knee between Chris' legs, smirking as the brunette flinched at the contact. Chris tried to tell himself it was because he wanted to get the hell away from Wesker, but some part of him had missed the physical closeness. However, it would be a cold day in Hell before he'd admit it. Wesker was nowhere near the man Chris had thought he was all those years ago, but he still couldn't stop himself from being drawn to the older man. He stopped struggling and stared intently at the floor. "That's what I thought," said Wesker, reaching down with one hand to rub Chris through his pants.  
"Don't touch me, you bastard!" said Chris, glaring at Wesker.

"You don't have to be the hero with me, Christopher," the older man crooned. "We both know this is what you want." Chris shook his head, but his hips moved against Wesker's hand, seemingly of their own accord. "Now," Wesker began. "I'm going to let go of you, but I would advise against attempting to run off. Understand?" Chris nodded, and Wesker removed his other hand from the younger man's shoulder. Wesker deftly undid his former subordinate's pants and shoved them down past his hips. He looked down at the brunette's obvious arousal. "My, my. Eager, aren't we?" he taunted. Chris opened his mouth to reply, but the words died in his throat as he felt Wesker's hands wrap around his shaft. His conscious mind was screaming at him, telling him to run, telling him not to relax into Wesker's actions, but he ignored it and threw caution to the wind as his hips shot forward.

After another moment or so, Wesker stopped stroking Chris, and the younger man almost whined at the loss of contact, but stopped himself. The blonde took off his gloves and tucked them into one of his pockets. Chris sighed softly as Wesker's hands returned to their previous activity. He slid his thumb over the tip of Chris' member, and spread the fluid that gathered there to ease the friction. Wesker's hands began to move faster, and Chris caught his lower lip between his teeth as he bit back a moan.  
As the younger man's breathing started to become more ragged and irregular, Wesker's hands stopped moving. The brunette's hands curled into fists. The pressure building up in his loins was reaching an uncomfortable level.

"What are you-" he began. Wesker tightened his grip on Chris. The younger man struggles to move his hips forward, looking for some sort of friction. Wesker chuckled. He removed one of his hands and pushed Chris' hips back against the wall.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you," said Wesker. Chris shook his head, but let out a frustrated sigh as he tried, once again, to move his hips forward. "It's really not that complex, Christopher," the blonde continued, slowly trailing his fingertips up the underside of Chris' penis. The blonde smirked as the moan that his former subordinate had so valiantly suppressed escaped his lips. "Say it," Wesker hissed.

"I… I want you to make me-" Chris began. The last word never made it out of his mouth. He gasped and let his head fall back against the wall as Wesker resumed stroking him. A shudder ran through Chris' body, and then he was coming, and he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep from moaning Wesker's name. As the blonde's hand slowed to a stop, Chris was breathing heavily, and he was surprised his legs were still holding him up.

"I'd love to allow you to bask in your afterglow, but I remain unsatisfied," said Wesker. Chris looked at the floor. Until then, he'd been focused on the fact that Wesker was touching him, and paid no mind to the fact that the blonde would most likely expect him to return the favour. As Wesker undid his pants, Chris reached down to wrap his hand around the older man's arousal. Wesker grabbed Chris' wrist. "I want you to suck me."

"But I… Okay," Chris said, before dropping to his knees in front of his former captain. He slowly took the tip of Wesker's shaft into his mouth, turning his eyes upward. The older man remained as stony-faced as ever, and his sunglasses his any emotions that might have been present in his eyes. Wesker's breath hitched ever so slightly as he watched more of his length disappear into Chris' mouth. The brunette leaned back a little bit, moving his mouth back to the tip of Wesker's member. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking as much as he could into his mouth, using his hands to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach. Wesker knotted his fingers in Chris' hair, and the brunette took the action as a compliment. He wanted to hear Wesker moan, but he knew he'd shit rainbows before that would happen.

Wesker was getting impatient. He yanked hard on the younger man's hair and jerked his hips forward, thrusting the rest of his cock down his throat. He felt Chris' gag reflex engage, but didn't relent, and just rocked himself against his former subordinate's throat. After a few more seconds, Wesker withdrew, allowing Chris to catch his breath.

"A little warning would have been nice," the brunette snapped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Would you have preferred it if I had said, 'Okay, Muffin, I'm going to fuck your throat now,'?" Wesker asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Of course not. I would have expected 'honey bunny,'" Chris replied with just as much sarcasm. He tightened his grip on Wesker, and the older man's hips twitched forward of their own volition. Chris kept his eyes on Wesker's sunglasses as he battered his gag reflex into submission and allowed the blonde to continue jamming his cock down his throat. He knew Wesker was close to the edge, because there was absolutely no rhythm to the motion of his hips, and his breathing was getting shallower with every thrust. He came hard into Chris' mouth, gasping as his eyes rolled back in his head. Chris swallowed without really thinking about it. Wesker's breathing was still uneven as he stepped back and tucked himself back into his pants.

"That's all you're good for, you know," Wesker sneered, before turning and leaving the room without another word.


End file.
